Sonic Meets Sir Percival
by Listie The Scribe Maid
Summary: A quick lil' one shot about that time Sonic met Sir Percival... Those were the good ol' days, weren't they?


**A/N: I know I should be getting back to "Hotel Sonic" but this lil' idea just popped into my mind and won't leave me alone! So I decided to write it! Please note, I have never played "Sonic and the Black Knight", I'm going strictly by Wikipedia, the cut-scene on YouTube and what ever random crap I come up with. Finally, I wrote this while listening to "The Final Countdown" by Europe and "Blaze the Cat's theme" by [insert name here] (which sounds like crap).**

**What A Horrible Knight to Have a Curse Dept.**

"Volcanoes, lotta rocks, you're still here... Yep, I'm still drunk!" Sonic exclaimed, looking around him.

"You know, I-" Sonic's sword began, but Sonic cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear you talk anymore," Sonic told his sword, taping its mouth shut.

Sonic's sword, who I shalt now call BillyBob, gave a ticked off look.

A short while later, Sonic was juggling three boiling hot rocks he found (why do you think he was jugglin' them?) when he came to the end of the path.

"Ah, damn it!" Sonic shouted. "Dead end!"

BillyBob asked something, but it was muffled by the tape.

"There's this freakin' cat in the way! But it IS a cliff," Sonic replied, annoyed. He then turned his attention to the cat. "Hey, get off the road!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," the cat said.

"And why would that be?" Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Well, for one, there's scolding hot lava down there," the cat explained. "And two, I'm pretty much the third knight-boss-thing in this game."

"This is a game?" Sonic looked surprised. "From the way these cut-scenes were going, I thought this was a storybook!" Sonic thought for a second. "Yeah, I'm sure. So, anyways, who are you?"

"Sir Percival," Sir Percival replied. "And I guess we should begin now."

"Wait, are you one of those ninja things from Temrina?" Sonic asked all quick like.

"Wha-?" Sir Percival began, but Sonic quickly drew his sword, shouted "Ha!" and waited a few seconds.

Sonic looked at his sword and then looked at Sir Percival, disapointed.

"Dang it!" Sonic whined. "I thought I could just draw my stupid talking sword and beat you."

"You have a taking sword?" Sir Percival looked skeptical.

"I wanted the Master Sword but NO, Link just had ta have it!" Sonic complained.

"Anyways," Sir Percival said and the two engaged in battle.

**ONE EPICALLY AWESOME SWORD BATTLE I WILL NOT ELABORATE ON LATER...**

"How... How could have beaten me?" Sir Percival asked, taking steps back as Sonic closed in on him.

"Because I'm the hero," Sonic replied. "A-dur. Now walk the plank!"

"You really are a-" Sir Percival began (again), but stopped when the ground gave way.

"Ah no, he's falling!" Sonic told the camera. "Time to save his butt, even though I technically kicked it over here!" Sonic took three steps back, ran forward, took a diving leap, fell fats enough to catch up with Percival and grabbed his hand. Then Sonic drove his sword into the wall and, after a few sparks and facial contorts, their fall stopped. By then, the mask of Percival's armour had fallen off (his armour must've been made by that moron who made Arthur's armour in Ghosts 'n' Goblins).

"What a rush!" Sonic cried after a moment of silence. "I mean, wasn't that awe-WHAT THE HECK?"

Sonic has looked down to see how Percival was doing, but instead he saw somebody else... If you've played the game or read Wikipedia, you should know who.

"What?" Sir Percival/Blaze asked, looking a little peeved. "You act like you've never seen a female knight before!"

"Well, it's just that, well..." Sonic took his time to saying what he had to say and then just came out and said it: "I thought you were a dude!"

"I get that a lot," Percival sighed.

"Well if your a woman, why did you keep the prefix 'Sir'?" Sonic enquired.

"It's a requirement for all knights," Percival explained.

"And the voice, what's up with that?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the mask on, you sound like Darth Vader. Without it, you sound like Candance from 'Phineas & Ferb'!"

Percival looked confused.

"Oh yeah, it's like 1827 or whatever..." Sonic muttered.

"1826 to be exact," Percival corrected Sonic.

"Oh," Sonic said.

The two stared at each other for an hour.

"How in Grambi's name are we gonna get outta this one?" Sonic wondered aloud.

"I though you had an answer," Percival admitted, shrugging.

Sonic thought for a second. (Man, this is more thinking then he does all month!) "How about you climb up first and then find something that I can climb up on."

"Sure," Percival agreed, climbing up Sonic, and then up the side of the cliff. "I'll be right back!" she called from the top.

Sonic nodded, then looked at BillyBob.

"I saved one of Blaze's ancestors," Sonic bragged. "That should score some points with Blaze in the future!"

BillyBob muffled something.

"I don't care what you think," Sonic said flatly. "By the way, I only wanna know one more thing: Where's my ancestor?"

BillyBob muffled something.

"You're right," Sonic agreed just as Percival came back with some VERY long rope.

**A/N: I swear I'll go back to Hotel Sonic after this! I just wanted to write a simple little one-shot about Sonic and (Sir) Percival. And in case you're wondering why I left out the prefix "Sir" in last bit, it's because she wasn't a "he" anymore. OK? Anyways, make sure to review and rate out of ten! This is That Gamer saying "Good knight and good luck."**


End file.
